


Прорыв измерений

by Kollega



Category: Red Dwarf, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Временные Сущности подошли к делу крайне основательно: пути наружу просто нет. Но Аса Риммера совсем не волнует такая мелочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прорыв измерений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dimension Breach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674605) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



> Переведено на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов. Беты - Mrs N, Хетта

Ловушка была безупречна. Сапфир проверила каждую деталь, пытаясь найти хотя бы одно незначительное слабое звено, одну еле заметную зацепку, ведущую к вселенной, из которой их выслали. Все, что ей удалось, — доказать, что сбежать им никогда не удастся.

Они со Сталью стояли сейчас бок о бок, как обычно, глядя через окно на неизменные, равнодушные звезды. Они провели так уже несколько недель, хотя точно сказать было нельзя; в кафе не было ни пыли на столах, ни пауков, которые могли бы сплести паутину.

Неожиданно Сапфир почувствовала, как Сталь напрягся.

«Ты видела?» — спросил он.

Она посмотрела туда, куда указал Сталь, и ее сердце пропустило удар. Одна из звезд — вечных и неизменных звезд — двигалась. Нет, это была новая звезда, и раньше ее там не было.

«Не думаю, что это должно было случиться», — подумала Сапфир.

«Смотря кому должно», — ответил Сталь.

«Она направляется сюда».

«Кажется, она хочет взглянуть на нас. Здесь больше не на что смотреть».

Звезда, казалось, замерла на месте, но начала увеличиваться в размерах — очевидно, направляясь прямо к ним.

«Должно быть, стоит отойти в сторону, — предложила Сапфир. — Кажется, она не собирается останавливаться».

«Хорошая мысль. — Сталь бросил на сияющий шар, который приближался к ним, еще один взгляд. — Если подумать…»

Он подхватил Сапфир на руки, помчался в дальний конец кафе и нырнул за стойку. Едва он это сделал, здание содрогнулось от звона разбитого стекла — несокрушимая защита треснула, как яичная скорлупа.

Сапфир и Сталь поднялись на ноги и выглянули из-за стойки. Там, где раньше находились окно и большая часть стены, остались одни обломки. Среди щепок, которые раньше были мебелью, стояло что-то, больше похожее на помесь гоночного мотоцикла с тримараном — ярко-красное со светящимися зелеными полосами. Его пилот, который с беспечным видом сидел верхом на центральном сегменте, повернулся к ним. Даже в тусклом — а теперь и неровном — свете ламп кафе, его отделанный серебристым мехом комбинезон сиял, словно свет маяка, а зеркальные очки поблескивали.

— Сверхсрочная доставка в реальность, — сказал он. — По вагонам!

Сапфир и Сталь обменялись взглядами.

«Я не ожидал увидеть такое».

«Не может быть, что он тот, кем кажется».

«Давай выясним, кто это».

Сапфир кивнула и направилась, переступая обломки, к его кораблю — если это было кораблем. Пилот поднялся и протянул руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он. — Ас Риммер, думаю, вы слышали обо мне, а если нет — неважно. Один паренек из девяносто четвертого измерения намекнул мне, что здесь застряла парочка достойных ребят. — Он сжал руку Сапфир. — Здорово ты сияешь глазами, — добавил он. — Это всегда так, или ты просто рада меня видеть?

«Кто он такой?» — возмутился Сталь.

«Его здесь нет. Я его слышу, чувствую… но это наверняка какая-то иллюзия».

«Посмотри, что он сделал со стенкой. Никакая это не иллюзия».

Сапфир отшатнулась, когда ей под нос сунули маленькую бутылочку.

— Нюхательная соль. Бедняжка, ты в шоке! И друг твой выглядит ненамного лучше, если говорить честно. — Ас, или как там его звали, мягко разжал пальцы и прошествовал туда, где стоял Сталь. — Все в порядке? — спросил он громким и чрезмерно внятным голосом англичанина, говорящего с иностранцем.

— Я отлично себя чувствую, спасибо, — сказал Сталь. — Может, объясните, как попали сюда? Это место полностью неприступно.

— То же самое говорили о Наташе Лем — и тоже ошибались. — Ас ткнул пальцем в сторону сверкающего красного кораблика, на котором он прибыл. — Это «Нарушитель». Построен пятью герцогами Алдеи, чтобы ограбить банк Асгарда. Эти ребята знали, что делают, когда проектировали его. Что ему какие-то измерения — эта детка может попасть даже в те места, которых не существует!

— И как он попал к вам?

Ас пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, все очевидно. Разгадав их злодейский план, сорвал его в последний момент, взорвал базу, спас девушку-другую от судьбы худшей, чем смерть, — обычное дело. Смертельный заряд «Нарушителя» не сработал, так что я решил оставить его на память. — Он посмотрел на потолок и взъерошил гриву светлых волос. — Кажись, нужно скорее вострить отсюда лыжи, если не хочется окончить жизнь под грудой дешевых перекрытий и штукатурки. Вы едете со мной или нет?

«Думаю, мы должны согласиться», — подумала Сапфир.

«Отдать себя в руки такого маньяка, как он?»

«А ты бы предпочел остаться и ждать, пока Временные Сущности вернутся проверить?»

«Ты права».

— Веди нас, мистер Риммер, — сказала вслух Сапфир.

— Разумно. А сейчас… извините, но вы не назвались.

— Я Сапфир. А он — Сталь. — Она поняла, что улыбается. — Не обращай внимания, он всегда такой хмурый.

— Сапфир, да? А ты похожа. Хорошо, Сапфир, прыгай мне за спину и держись крепче. Сталь, а ты на заднее сиденье.

Он подсадил Сапфир на центральный сегмент «Нарушителя», подождал, пока Сталь устроится за ней, и сам вскочил за руль.

— Расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие, — сказал Ас и пнул педаль. — Реальность, встречай!

Кафе растаяло, будто и не существовало раньше; звезды размазались в длинные линии — от белого через бирюзовый к синему, — и тоже исчезли. На секунду «Нарушитель» словно сжало в тисках, но тут же отпустило. Ас непринужденно ткнул в кнопку на панели управления. Цвет и свет вернулись и бешено завертелись вокруг. А когда вращение замедлилось, стало ясно, что «Нарушитель» заходит на посадку на то, что за несколько мгновений до этого казалось футбольным полем.

— Слегка промазал, — сказал Ас, когда корабль наконец приземлился в штрафной площадке. — Я хотел попасть в «Косой леопард» — одну из моих любимых забегаловок. Отличное место, чтобы отметить очередное храброе и безупречное спасение. — Он соскочил на землю и подал руку Сапфир. — И, может, ты бы еще раз сделала ту штуку глазами для меня.

Сапфир рассмеялась и на миг сверкнула глазами, не в силах устоять.

— Думаю, еще выпадет случай, — сказала она.

— Тогда буду ждать с нетерпением. — Ас повернулся к Стали. — Приятно было познакомиться. Увидимся позже, если повезет. — Он вскочил в седло «Нарушителя» и завел двигатель. — Закоптите мне рыбки, вернусь к завтраку!

Мгновение спустя его уже не было, Сапфир и Сталь остались в одиночестве.

— И что все это значит? — возмутился Сталь.

Сапфир бросила на него невинный взгляд.

— Что — все?

— Сама знаешь.

— По крайней мере, насчет корабля он не соврал. Его происхождение и история точно такие, как он описал.

— Не играй со мной, Сапфир. Ты знаешь, что дело не в корабле.

— А в пилоте, конечно. — Сапфир покачала головой. — Я так и не поняла, что он из себя представляет. Материальный, но не настоящий. Это имеет какой-то смысл, только если в той реальности, которая существует для него, он находился в совершенно другом месте. В любом случае, он нас спас. Думаю, стоит быть хотя бы немного благодарными ему.

— Согласен, — неохотно ответил Сталь.

Сапфир еще раз погрузилась в приятное воспоминание об их таинственном спасителе.

— Что за парень! — мечтательно произнесла она.


End file.
